a VERY stange week
by amazingcoolchris2010
Summary: this is the other half of my new experience book so I hope you all enjoyed


If u wants 2 hate go do it somewhere else

Characters:

Luke: has no power but no-one can know that or he will die. Very shy and talented to make it look like he has powers

Winter: secretly possessed by Herobrine but doesn't know. Her powers are healing.

Troy: HATES Herobrine because he killed his parents and acts like the leader. Powers are morphing

Lily: her power is ALL. She is not very social

HB (Herobrine) has all dark powers and can teleport. The evil dude in the story

The story

Four teens go on a camping trip, but little did they know Winter could transform into Herobrine at any second, even if she didn't want to. Will Herobrine kill the teens? Will the teens survive? Read this Book to find out

Day one

It was a sunny day when four teens decided to go camping

"Were finally here" recalled Troy as they walked out of the bus that drove away as they got off. They checked their cabins as Luke lit the fire and climbed up the house and trees to look around, and he found a hole that and a sign that read "DO NOT ENTER" so Luke did just that and went to the reading cabin to revise for school.

While he was revising Winter was having an argument with Troy, Winters eyes turned white when Luke finished revising and heard the argument coming from the camp so he ran and drew a blade from a Sycamore tree and defended Winter, but he was too late.

"You foolish man I will destroy you" Yelled HB as he scurried to his lair, Luke feel angry with HB and just wanted to fight HB. But he turn to Troy and Lily, He grunted at Troy and approached Lily

"Lily, are you ok? It looks like HB hurt you bad" asked Luke in a carful voice trying not to get noticed by Troy Lily did not speak; only nodded

And when Winter returned she was very dizzy and asked what had happened, they explained everything that had what she did and how she acted

Day two

It wasn't so sunny that day and everyone woke at the same time and sat at the fire to eat breakfast, Luke avoided Troy and avoided winter, Lily was just sitting alone on a lone on a log next to the fire and Luke came over to try and comfort her

"Lily do you… need to talk to anyone to make yourself feel better, you know you can talk to me" comforted Luke as Lily lay her head on Luke's chest

"No, Luke I Feel comforted next to you" hummed Lily in a sleepy voice as she fell asleep, Luke felt awkward, winter was his girlfriend and Troy was shaking his head in disapproval

"I swear I didn't want that reaction" claimed Luke. Winter's eyes turned white and told everyone to run, and they did apart from Luke

"Come on just take me wimp, oh yea you can't" exclaimed Luke in an angry voice. HB teleported behind Luke and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck with his sword pinning him against a tree, poised for his neck

"You are such a fool Luke" Grunted HB while examining him "any last words?"

"Yea, if you kill me everyone will know your secret" snickered Luke. HB stammered, cut Luke and ran off. Luke tried to pretend that he had been badly injured; Winter returned and took control of her body and saw Luke and thought he was dead.

"Luke? Luke please I didn't do this, don't be dead" Winter pleaded as she tried to revive him but she couldn't do it

"I am NOT dead! I used a blood bag" he explained while he pulled the blood bag from his neck. Winter look super relived and Hugged Luke

"I thought you were really gone Luke, I'm sorry for HB almost killing you" apologised Winter. They both laughed and went to bed

Day 3

It was early (around 6:55am) when Lily woke with a start and almost Woke Winter who was sleeping quietly. Lily decided to go outside and walk around the forest and came across the same hole Luke had found earlier, she decided to poke around inside.

"Oh god, its HB secret plan" read Lily as she red on and gasped "He plans to take over Luke's mind and make him help him" she ran back to camp were the gang were sitting at the fire, eating their cereal

"I found this strange hole in the ground, it said do not enter, any ideas?" asked Lily

"Yea I saw the first day we were here, I didn't want any of it, please don't say were going in" pleaded Luke but they were already gone.

Luke sighed because he knew he was going to have to save them due to the feeling cocky with their "powers" Luke thought powers were curses and didn't like them.

Luke heard Troy yell and ran towards them, the wind was very strong giving his run a small boost when all of a sudden he felt weak and stopped running. Luke tried to lean against a tree to support himself but he fell backwards. He started to radiate white energy and pulled his sword from his scabbard, somehow he teleported to HB and poised his sword for Troy.

"Luke get away from her she's HB" Shouted Lily in desperation, trying to get Luke away. But all that he did was shake his head and lunged towards Troy and troy grunted in pain, HB cackled in laughter

"You see I have taken over Luke's mind, improving his skills and sharing my power" explained HB "kill Troy, I have plans for Lily" and Winter returned to normal and so did Luke. Luke staggered back when he saw his bloody sword and Troy limping towards Lily.

"I… I am SO sorry Troy I didn't want any of this" screeched Luke as he climbed out of the hole and ran to the lake to clean his sword and scabbard.

Winter was lying unconscious in HB lair, barley breathing and crying for Luke. Luke (just finessed cleaning his blade) heard her and ran with his legs all sore, but he didn't care he just want to save Winter. He almost fell off the ladder that allowed them to enter; when he entered all he saw was dark with a faint glow of white,

"Winter, winter is you OK?" Luke pleaded as he edged towards Winter's glistening white hair when suddenly he felt a warm but feint hand on his shoulder with a comforting voice that followed

"I'm ok Luke; I just need some help standing," Luke smiled and help her up and out of the hole with power he had never seen before

"When did you get that strong?" asked Winter awkwardly but with a bit of humour in her voice

"I don't know actually, maybe HB had plans to share his capabilities with me" suggested Luke. They saw Lily sprinting towards them looking back; she bumped into them with Lily hyperventilating

"Calm down, Lily calm down deep breaths!" Insisted Winter as she sat down next to her "what's up?" there was a moment of silence

"Well, I heard you and Luke shouting so I came out here to find you" explained Lily "I am sorry for scaring you like that" But Luke and Winter just laughed. There was a sound coming from the camp, it sound like the bus they had took to get there. On bored there were two familiar faces

Characters 2:

Mike Schmitt: he works at the freddy fazbears pizza for a job with his college Jane and they have the week off; his powers are observation and speed

Jane smith: she works with her best friend Mike at freddy fazbears pizza but it's their week off; her powers are strength and flight

Day 4

Mike and Jane got settled in and sat next to the fire, the didn't talk for a while but when the others arrived from another adventure in the forest they pulled something from their bag, It was a huge pizza

"Happy birthday Lily" wailed Jane &amp; Mike "here is your breakfast, Pizza just the way you like it" Lily was surprised and sat down on the log opposite them and almost fell off. She thanked them with all her heart and sliced the pizza to share with everyone, it tasted so good; the cheese was so creamy, the tomato paste was really thick and the peronei was the spiciest she had ever tasted. Troy was a bit weary around the pizza, it just didn't smell right but when he started to eat it that's when the problems started, he started to choke when he had remembered he was allergic to dairy products. First Lily realised that Troy was choking and called for help but they were too late. When they arrived troy was lying peacefully on the log with his eyes shut. Mike tried to call for an ambulance to try and get him back but all that he heard was "YOU CAN'T" Lily approached the lifeless Troy with teary eyes.

"Troy? Troy please no, no please Troy" cried Lily from the very bottom of her hart, Luke walked slowly towards her with Winter close behind.

"Lily I'm sorry but when the life thread calls for you, well you have to go and it was time for Troy. I'm sure Troy will have a great time on his death journey were he can have anything he wants" explained Luke with Winter sitting next to Lily holding her in a blanket "If we knew he was allergic to dairy we wouldn't of given him a slice. I would've cooked him an all-day breakfast"

When they had finished talking the clouds started to swirl and lighting struck in the distance, constantly getting closer until eventually striking the grave of Troy. Lifting what seemed to be a blue ball of light.

"The power of morphing has been set free" hissed the wind as the clouds settled, it felt like a weight had been lifted from them but it still felt strange not to see HB

Day 5

It was a strange day no-one spoke at all, the only sound was the hissing of the wind that carried the power of morphing and the birds softly tweeting, as if they were listening to them, Luke looked up there were no clouds.

Soon enough Mike and Jane pulled out their Game boy advances

"What are those Mike? They look strange" asked Winter in a puzzled voice while she walked over

"Their game boy advances. They're really old; I barely even got them working" replied Mike In an unfocused voice

"We got them because we wanted to play Pokémon ruby and sapphire. I've got a spare one if you'd like to try it" Jane offered Winter, But Winter was unsure. She was watching Mike to see when suddenly her heart sank.

The gentle breeze turned into a violent storm, she tried to warn everyone but all that came out was a small scream

"He is here, his presence is near" hissed a gentle voice that seemed to be halfway across the forest then there was a flash of white, it was getting closer until the flashes stopped and Luke sprang from the bushes with his blade in his left hand and a bow in the other, as if _he_ was being hunted. But he was flying towards Mike with his blade pointing straight for him but when he landed the blow; it was Jane who was lying on the floor.

"Oh, Jane no" cried Mike "why did you do that Luke?" but when he asked Luke was panting without the blade nor the bow, they were gone all that remained was a few shards of iron. Mike was so horrified that he left the blade that he was going to gift Luke and ran away into the distance.

This was no ordinary blade this was the blade of legends

The blade of araha

Once Luke grasped it he felt the legends and his skills improve dramatically and quickly dropped it but even though it looked like it was a lifeless blade, it was capable of crippling even the most powerful of evil.

Day 6

Even though Luke never wanted to, he knew he had to study hypnotism, he launched into the basement of the cabins and placed the sword on the alter. The ancient blade floated in a beam of light, Luke examined the item closely; it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen but halfway through his study's he fell to the floor and radiated the same energy that enveloped him the other day but only this time his eyes glowed white, the same way as HB's eyes did.

Luke leaped out the basement and onto the trees were HB was being attacked by Mike and what seemed to be Troy he didn't want Winter to get hurt so he jumped in-between Mike's strike and parried it with the special blade.

"STAY BACK, MIKE" exclaimed Luke "I have business with Winter" but Mike and Troy was confused

"That's not winter, that's HB come away please!" pleaded Mike but Luke only shook his head as he walked away towards HB.

The evil presence seemed to fade as he got closer to Winter as did the white energy.

"I know they aren't real Winter" laughed Luke as he threw his new blade at the ghosts; the blade got stuck in the trees trunk.

The heard someone approaching and the blade flew towards Winter and Luke, Luke grabbed the blade and jumped towards the noise, then there was silence they could only hear the wind rustling the leaves.

"It's just so beautiful, Luke getting to watch the sunset with you" hummed Winter in an uneasy voice as an evil feeling brushed over them while they were enveloped by a black cloud.

They were sinking in a sticky substance; it felt like something was pulling them down towards the underworld when suddenly they were pulled away from each other

Luke woke with a start with Winter leaning over him

"Luke, are you ok? You've been out for a while and your leg is bleeding" questioned Winter, all that Luke did was nod and stuck a few dried and crumbled yarrow leaves to his wound

"I'll be fine now, thanks for taking care of me"

Final day

Luke had been up all night, studying hypnotics until he finally got the hang of it.

Luke was inside his cabin when he heard the splattering of blood, he swiftly grabbed his blade and peered out his cabin and Mike was having a scrap with Winter and Lily, he ran out and held Winter firmly on her shoulder.

It took some time but Luke hypnotised Winter and put her to sleep, once he had done this he started to chant ancient words, long lost forgotten.

After a while of chanting the ancient spell Luke's sword started to shine bright and fly towards the sky, creating a new conscious standing before them…

The final hour…

"HB I knew you were the reason why she was doing this, we all did" exclaimed Lily while she flew up to come face to face with him "I have gained courage over the past few days and now I'm ready." She snapped

"WE ARE STRONGEST AS ONE" they all yelled at HB while charging towards him and also trying to protect winter that was still asleep with Luke next to her because he had no blade so he couldn't fight when all of a sudden the blade of araha descended in front of Luke.

Luke got up and sprinted as fast as he could towards HB

"YOU HAVE CAUSED ENOUGH TROUBLE HB NOW DIE!" exclaimed Luke while he was trying not to burst out in tears.

The world seemed to go white as he jabbed his blade in the chest of his enemy.

Luke felt like he was _rising_ towards the sky and his body was fading into the beautiful sky while in reality he was dead!

"Luke no please no don't die" cried Winter silently. Then there was a green light beaming from the sky, striking Luke's dead body and then… it disappeared _HE_ disappeared

"Luke, welcome to the death court here you will give a statement to try and give yourself life and you will see the one you truly love once again!" announced a woman sitting in a chair "I am the judge, the one who will decide if you will return" as she projected a picture of winter onto a nearby wall.

"Well Winter means the world to me and if anything happened to her I wouldn't be able to live with myself so even though I don't have powers she is like finding the rarest gem in the world X 1Mill. That is all I have to say judges" explained Luke as he paced around the room, gesturing as he spoke when a single man stood and started to clap followed by the whole of the room, in seconds the court was bellowing with clapping!

"Luke, you have been granted life and any power you wish" cried the Judge. After the room had settled Luke was falling through the floor back to earth

Then Luke was witnessing Lily sitting with Winter next to the fire and he started to approach them.

"You can't get rid of me that easy" whispered Luke in almost a humorous voice Winter turned very quickly and hugged him

"I… I thought you died how did you come back" asked Winter as she stammered back but she could feel a pure power wafting from him.

The bus arrived after a few hours of explaining so the dragged all their bags onto it and went home.

Hey what a crazy week! If you enjoyed please let me know any ideas you have for future books. We lower stage people got to stand up to the higher level people don't we? The people like pewdipie and team crafted! I hope you have good luck writing your books


End file.
